The present invention relates to the chair arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with lounge or deck chairs and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it should be appreciated that the present invention may also find application in conjunction with other types of chairs and applications which require a flap for covering an aperture through a portion of the chair.
It is known to provide an aperture through an upper body support portion of a lounge chair in order for a person laying in a downwardly facing prone position to read through the aperture without obstructing the person's eyes, nose, and mouth. It is also known to make such an aperture adjustable by the use of a drawstring attached around the periphery of the opening wherein the ends of the drawstring are capable of being connected loosely or tightly to adjust the size of the aperture to the portion of the user's face that extends through the opening.
However, there is an inconvenience in that when a person desires to face upward in a prone position on such a lounge chair, the back of the person's head tends to fall through the aperture unless the person first adjusts the opening to sufficiently reduce the size thereof. Accordingly, every time the person rolls over, the draw strings must be untied, the size of the aperture adjusted, and the draw strings retied. In addition, the draw strings tend to hang downward from the lower surface of the upper body support portion of the lounge chair which typically requires that the user first get up off the lounge chair, reposition the upper body support portion to gain access to the draw strings, adjust the size of the aperture as described above, then return the upper body support portion to its original position.
In addition, with the aperture sufficiently reduced to support the back of the person's head, the material forming the upper body support portion tends to bunch up when drawn together which results in an uneven and thus uncomfortable surface upon which the person's head rests.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved lounge chair which meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.